VGCP
The VideoGameCartoonPolice '''(often shortened to '''VGCP) is a group filled with immature users, who think they have authority (when in fact, they do not) The VGCP Used to be good; but unfortunately, it has now devolved into a cult. Early Years (2011-2015) No one knows who founded the VGCP, but it was speculated to be Officer Luigi in 2011. When it started, the VGCP was one of the most well behaved organizations in Minecraft, always willing to defend a Non-Sider user, even if they didn't want to take part in the GoodUserBadUser War. Controversy (2015-Present) In 2015 the VGCP turned against the Non-Siders, and began behaving like the old UTTP. Like the UTTP, they have also been making videos out of users, bullying and harassing Non-Siders in the process. This move angered many Non-Siders, whom have since vowed to put an end to the GoodUserBadUser war between them, once and for all. Controversy over Wolf vs Fox War Some people speculate that the VGCP supported Team Fox during the Wolf vs Fox war. The Foxes won the war and wolf lovers blame the VGCP for Team Fox's victory. Fox lovers say that the VGCP did the right thing, and that wolves wouldn't have won anyways. Shooting down of Wolf Cargo Flight 337 In 2017 Wolf Cargo Flight 337 was shot down by the VGCP. The reason turned out to be that the VGCP has not recovered fully from the Wolf vs Fox Incident, so the VGCP decided to show the wolf lovers by shooting down the cargo plane. The VGCP was heavily criticized for this, as people say that the accident wasn't necessary at all. The VGCP use to be good but when the FOCP came around it made it was the worst do you know who's fault it is. it was Jonathan Amaya's fault Enable VGCP Members * ItzSteve VGCP * Caleb The Animator VGCP * Grand Chase Sucks VGCP * TFBLRegularShowAnimeFan2000 VGCP TPNG OWN ISAO (doesn't act like an immature user) * Louielouie96 VGCP * Hilary Clinton * Spongebobleader44 VGCP TPNG OWN * Gamerplayer4257movies (a.k.a Zuhong2548Videos) *VGCP (Young Tween that is making real life vids,Goanimate!4schools and powerpoint vids) * UltraLeoGX Expert VGCP AUTTP * ThomasTheCatWarrior VGCP EDCP ANODD AUTTP TPNG ACHP(False TPNG Member) * Nita Kroul VGCP * RugratsYes CuriousBuddiesNo VGCP TPNG OWN * ChefBobTheCook VGCP * sammurray12 VGCP EDCP * BowserFanatic1985 VGCP * GeoGuy POE ACUY VGCP * AlexAnimationFan2016 VGCP * Jake Khmer VGCP * Fisher Mr.L and Harry VGCP * Harry Potter VGCP GETBAC * MickeyMouseFTWOggy&WabbitFTL 360 VGCP POE * Brian Hannon POE WAN EDCP VGCP * Tom the Red iZ NDCP EDCP VGCP * AlexKimbleYesDoraNo VGCP * TehYoshiBoy OWN EDCP VGCP * TehYoshiHater AVGCP AEDCP UTTP(False AVGCP, AEDCP and UTTP Member) and UTTP Member) * TalkingKittyFan OWN EDCP VGCP * RabbidsComedian1991 OWN VGCP TPNG GCAEC * Dosera VGCP * HomerSimpsonAndZootopiaYes AlvinHungNO VGCP EDCP * FoxyThePirateYes UndertaleNo VGCP AUTTP FNAF * MortalKombatFanMillionaire OWN VGCP * Fisher Mr.L and Harry VGCP * BoyOhBoy123 VGCP * WWEthegamer1999 SFTB TPNG OWN EDCP VGCP * Harry Potter VGCP GETBAC * HigglytownTeensLover1999 VGCP AUTTP TATF MB PACP * MinecraftYesBabyShowsNo VGCP OWN * Sky and Oobi OWN VGCP EDCP * EMSFTWMSFTL&ZCFTW MJYTSYCNN&PYCNFTL VGCP AUTTP * EmirhanÇayanIsNotUTTP OWN VGCP TPNG(False UTTP Member) * Roberto Futurelli XXX THDTC UTTP VGCP KKK PMDUnity(False UTTP Member) * TAWoGYes GFNo POE VGCP * Dannyfan Est Rules EDCP VGCP RODD * MouseHuntFan2001 EDCP VGCP * VGCPYES UTTPNO VGCP'S 4TH Channel * Ivor The Flame Kid VGCP EDCP UTTP THDTC(False UTTP Member) * Cupcake Star 147 AUTTP VGCP EDCP Comidian * CentralYesCarltonNo Est. 1955 VGCP EDCP AUTTP * ComedyWorldYesCaillouNo VGCP * Max and gidget fan 2016 VGCP * GracefulKarime VGCP * Jbreemes64 VGCP * RyanTheAnimator VGCP * King Wannie1963 is going to SCARE YOU ALL VGCP * SuperPeachZaki SFTB TPNG OWN VGCP * Henry Kalsin's EDCP VGCP AUTTP * Chiro Takashi NDCP EDCP VGCP * Terrence and Phillip VGCP ACG PACFBE * Clasky Tunes POE VGCP NDCP * Ethan the NYC Guy AUTTP VGCP * MacusoperAndLPSYesDieselBustersNo VGCP * Macusoper yes Diesel Busters no vgcp * Suicide Mouse AUTTP VGCP EDCP * EmojiYes GayPeopleNo VGCP EDCP AUTTP UTTP POE OWN * Carmen The Special Fair * RobloxComedian2005 VGCP EDCP OWN SNUARA * S.K1996&SebbySTruesdailAre)wey)me VGCP EDCP NDCP * Isae80)9)AAHC VGCP EDP * FNAF yes caillou No vgcp * Nick UTTP VGCP APAUTTP THDTC * Good Users EDCP VGCP * WWEthegamer1999 SFTB TPNG OWN EDCP VGCP * boop hollaender VGCP NDCP * MisterRobloxian2016 VGCP * TTTEAndSpongebobYes FurfagsNo VGCP EDCP AFU AAHC * BartSimpsonFTW LisaSimpsonFTL VGCP EDCP AUTTP (Also known as Conor Dooley) * Manly Grace AKKTK VGCP ACD * memelarry1128 VGCP EDCP SPHC AAHC * GoanimateYes CalliouNo VGCP * Mephone5 UTTP VGCP (False UTTP member) * Jake Srien * gbcgfg sjjshdndusj * Peppa Pig UTTP (False UTTP member; it is stated in the channel about description that it is the VGCP's side of the UTTP, which isn't true. What's more, this member likes the VGCP.) * Chloe Pig UTTP VGCP IGUA (False UTTP member) * Shopkins Pesky (Not in her username because Dave d'Video Maker told her to leave the VGCP and EDCP, but she's still a VGCP member) * MarioAndBaldisBasicsFTW SonicAndBubsyFTL POE VGCP (SonicFan72706’s nemesis) * Evil MaxTheAnimator UTTP THDTC OWN VGCP TPNG IGUA (False UTTP Member) * Most parody channels * Margra Batto VGCP * Michael Afton UTTP THDTC VGCP 000 * Mobster VGCP * Spongebobleader44 VGCP TPNG OWN * UltraLeoGX Expert VGCP AUTTP * FNAF yes caillou No vgcp * Nick UTTP VGCP APAUTTP THDTC * WWEthegamer1999 SFTB TPNG OWN EDCP VGCP * boop hollaender VGCP EDCP * MisterRobloxian2016 VGCP * BartSimpsonFTW LisaSimpsonFTL VGCP EDCP AUTTP * Evil Alex Vgcp * DomoAndGoAnimateFanatic2010 VGCP AJWCR EDCP UTTP (False UTTP Member) * BrunoGamer9 UTTP THDTC VGCP IGUA KKTK MasterGamer2004 VGCP TPNG AAHC AUTTP AMALPSF2016C * TyComedian2001 VGCP OWN SFTB TPNG * Ariana Grande is So Adorable VGCP AUTTP ATHTDC * DiamondEvil UTTP VGCP (False UTTP Member) Notable VGCP Members * Jonathan Amaya * MaxTheAnimator AUTTP EDCP NDCP AIGUA UTTPH VGCP. (False VGCP, False EDCP, and False NDCP Member) Claim he is a VGCP Member when is not true he is AVGCP/AUTTP Member he just inputted VGCP in his username. * BroGaming VGCP AUTTP EDCP SPSF TIMYYES * SonicYesBarneyNo VGCP * Darma AUTTP ATHDTC AKKTK VGCP EDCP AIGUA POE (False AUTTP ATHDTC VGCP EDCP And POE Member) * HTS guy Is A Moron VGCP AEDCP * Puteri ariffah Huda AUTTP VGCP FOCP * Fallout Fanatic 2007 AUTTP ATHDTC VGCP EDCP AAHC Former VGCP Members Avata Star Sue VGCP NODD (retired in June 2016 due to other immature VGCP/UTTP users hurting her feelings) Sophie the Otter (retired in Spring 2015 due to controversy) Mcb1209 (retired in March 2015 due to wars) XboxRulesWiiSux (Dead horse; probably retired) Kang Ha Neul VEVO AJDC SHDC TPNG OWN VGCP (Dead horse; probably suspended or terminated) Pingy Animatronic (Retired in Summer 2015) Alex Kimble TEIT MP SFTB TPNG OWN VGCP (Retired due to having war with UTTP) thegoldenbrick1 (Retired in August 2015 due to controversy) Mister C.F. (retired in June 2015, 1 week after Lance Adams) Lance Adams (retired in June 2015 but his username on YouTube did not change due to Google Policy) GYGN (Started using the name "The VGCP is actually for 1 year olds." after leaving.) HMGoAnimate (Hamida Mansouri POE, retired a long time ago) stimpy VGCP (retired to join the HGUA) Dilly Mackey (Retired in December 2015) Imageny (retired December 2014) Dorky Villager 1999 VGCP AUTTP (Left youtube after his mom deleted his videos) mrcoolcat2016 VGCP EDCP AUTTP MinecraftFansComedian2003 (Retired in June 2016 due to VGCP members disrespecting opinions) Inez Thomas VGCP (left The VGCP), (then joined The EDCP and WAN) then left these groups, then left GoAnimate Community in general DanTDMtheAnimator VGCP (Joined the AUTTP) Mlg Silvia (aka Mario77fan) VGCP EDCP IGUA (hacked by Boris The Teeth Guy UTTP THDTC AVGCP) KungfutheFireyfangirl VGCP EDCP OWN (Become Dead Horse His new account named Nei Thwang) WideGlobe (He leave the VGCP and joined EDCP and his channel is terminated)￼ Brendan Barney (Moved to EDCP, no longer part of any Cartoon Police group) Sam Da Vlogger (Moved to EDCP, and later left the GoAnimate community in general) Margra Batto Jakepancakez2004 (Moved to EDCP, then left this group) Evil Remote VGCP (But that person got termanatied) Ethan Bruce the Animator VGCP (Retired in May 2018) Popler121 VGCP AUTTP AAKWATP (Left the GoAnimate Community and retired in March 2018) CentralYesCarltonNo Est. 1955 VGCP EDCP AUTTP (Channel suspended, created a new channel in September 2017 and left the VGCP, EDCP and AUTTP communities.) Lia Par VGCP APPGFT TPNG Jus Par The GoAnimator TPNG OWN VGCP coolboy7750 (Lost hatred on Alvin Hung and also left the VGCP) Teletubbies Suck Est. 2010 VGCP EDCP AUTTP (Stripper Red) (joined the false UTTP) Sebby S. Truesdail (Left VGCP and EDCP Moved To NDCP then left this group) Mariofan121 Enterprises (retired dude to Alex Kimble leaving this group.) AmethystSakuraWolf675 (left the VGCP because it's getting old for him.) TripleB780 (Join these cartoon police groups for a month before he quit according to his video.) SkylerHawkinsYes UTTPNo SFTB TPNG OWN VGCP Luigi 79 VGCP ZoeVelascoYes DanielMalaAndMGNo VGCP AUTTP JP PerryMacusoper VGCP CaillouYesBorisNo VGCP Icepenguins101 Productions PowerJohn25GA VGCP MP (retired To Join The UTTP) Kenny Clark Enterprises, Inc MP SFTB OWN VGCP AventadorComedian7500Pro993™ SFTB TPNG VGCP OWN BowserJRYes MrStinbeckNo VGCP brianfan6996 VEVO TPNG AM SFTB ME WAN OWN VGCP Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion VGCP TPNG RO NEST UHT Clumsy Smurf VGCP ChefBobTheCook VGCP FreddyYes GoldenFreddyNo TPNG OWN VGCP GordonFreemanFan2015 VGCP TPNG Ian Velasco Ramirez VGCP Jakob Rotman TEIT VGCP JDMComedian2015 TPNG OWN VGCP Joseph Selaty VGCP Luigi99swell VGCP MargaraBattoIsCutie TPNG OWN VGCP MarkComedian2001 VGCP MarkiplierFTW VideoGameNerd1000FTL TPNG OWN VGCP Omar Jesus Castro Pino TPNG OWN VGCP Phillip Psareas TEIT OWN SFTB TNPG VGCP MA RobloxFan2015 VGCP Truesdail SFTB TPNG OWN VGCP Spongebob Fan 2002 TPNG OWN VGCP SteveComedian2001 VGCP Terrence Scottch VGCP TPNG TEIT OWN Tikeem Cumberbatch VGCP tipmaddevilThe ROBLOXGames OWN TPNG VGCP SFTB TLMC TrentFTW MBICFTL VGCP Tribe Cool CrewFTW Baby EinsteinFTL VGCP OWN TPNG VHSKing2005 VGCPCategory:Bad Groups Category:Groups